Replacement
by Ayano Suzune
Summary: Biarlah aku yang menjadi matamu, biarlah aku yang menjadi kakimu. Biarlah aku menjadi bagian dirimu dibandingkan harus melihatmu seperti ini terus-menerus. Dan penyesalanku satu-satunya adalah tak dapat melihatmu bermain basket lagi, tak dapat menemanimu hingga ajal menjemput. — akakuro [requested]


_"Akashi-kun, maafkan aku karena aku berbicara seperti ini, dan aku tahu ini tidaklah layak untuk diutarakan," Kuroko terdiam sebentar, sama sekali tidak memerintah kepalanya untuk memandang ke tanah sementara kedua mata itu terus terarah padanya. _

_"Aku menyukai Akashi-kun."_

_Kalimat itu tidak langsung mendapat balasan dari sang lawan bicara, entah kenapa membuat semangat sang pemuda berambut biru merosot, dan dapat dirasakan napasnya memburu—ia gugup. Kedua iris sebiru langit itu menoreh tanah, pandangannya makin lama makin buram saat dirasakannya sensasi dingin di sana. _

_"Aku tak menyangka, Tetsuya," ya, tentu saja Akashi tidak menyangka bahwa pemain bayangan ini akan mengutarakan perasaannya di akhir semester terakhir mereka selama bersekolah di Teikou. Namun, bukan itulah yang benar-benar tidak diduga Akashi. _

_"Aku tak menyangka kalau perasaanku terbalas, Tetsuya." Ucapan ini membuat Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya naik, mengerjapkan kedua iris biru itu dua kali sementara pikirannya berusaha untuk mengambil kesimpulan dari perkataan kaptennya. _

_Perasaannya terbalas. Akashi mencintainya. _

_"Jadi, kau tidak boleh pergi," nada suara itu mencekam, tapi tentunya Kuroko mendapati kelembutan di sana. Tetap saja kesan perintah itulah yang paling mendominasi. _

_Kuroko mengangguk, membiarkan dirinya dibawa ke pelukan Akashi, hangat, nyaman, erat. _

_"Kita akan seperti ini 'kan, Akashi-kun?"_

_"Tentu, Tetsuya. Dan satu lagi, bukan Akashi-kun tapi Seijuurou-kun."_

* * *

**Replacement **

Disclaimer:

Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki

Replacement © Ayano Suzune

* * *

Decitan pintu lagi-lagi terdengar. Ditutup. Kemudian suara langkah kaki.

Berkat indera pendengarannya yang tajam, Akashi Seijuurou dapat menebak semua itu, lebih lagi ia dapat menebak siapa yang baru saja menyebabkan bunyi-bunyi tersebut berkumandang demikian di dalam ruangan sempit dengan nomor 404 itu.

"Tetsuya, kau datang lagi."

"Seperti biasa Akashi-kun langsung mengetahui siapa aku."

"Tentu saja. Siapa lagi yang datang kesini selain kau."

Entah sudah yang keberapa kali, atau mungkin sudah lebih dari puluhan kali kapten tim basket Rakuzan itu dapat menebak kalau Kuroko-lah yang memasuki ruangan tempat ia dirawat itu—

—tanpa penglihatan.

Siapa yang menyangka kalau kecelakaan akan menimpa kita dengan tiba-tiba saja? Seperti halnya kasus ini, beberapa hari yang lalu sebuah truk menabrak dirinya dengan kasar, membuat kehilangan penglihatannya dan sekaligus kaki kanannya.

Seringai kecil muncul di bibir Akashi ketika ia mendengar suara langkah kaki itu semakin mendekat, yang memiliki tanda kalau kekasihnya masih setia mendekatinya pula setelah penolakan yang ia keluarkan berkali-kali.

"Akashi-kun sudah makan?"

"Apa pedulimu, Tetsuya."

"Tentu saja aku peduli pada Akashi-kun. Biar bagaimanapun, aku masih milik Akashi-kun."

"Jadi kalau aku segera memutuskan hubungan kita ini, kau tidak akan peduli padaku?"

Hening merayap begitu suku kata terakhir itu terdengar, meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri kalimat tersebut terus saja berdengung di kepala Kuroko Tetsuya.

Suara langkah kaki yang sama tidak lagi memasuki indera pendengarannya, Akashi makin melebarkan seringainya ketika ia sekali lagi menebak dengan benar bahwa pemuda yang satunya itu menghentikan langkah kakinya, atau mungkin melangkah menjauh dan akhirnya meninggalkannya sendiri dalam ruangan sepi ini.

"Aku akan mengambilkan sesuatu untuk Akashi-kun." Sebuah kerutan muncul di wajah sempurna Akashi, tampaknya semua perkiraan yang ada di pikirannya tidak terjadi, tidak satu pun. Reaksi yang dikeluarkan oleh pemuda dengan surai biru itu malah seperti biasanya, tanpa lelah menghadapi sang kapten yang tiap harinya makin menjadi-jadi.

Akashi tidak menjawab, pandangannya masih sehitam biasanya sementara telinganya mulai mendengar gema suara langkah kaki yang lagi-lagi berdengung, tampaknya kali ini pemuda bermarga Kuroko itu berjalan ke arah pintu, namun bukan untuk mengundurkan dirinya untuk menyerah tapi untuk mengambil sesuatu.

"Tetsuya," panggilan datar itu tidak membuat Kuroko berhenti berjalan, meskipun pendengarannya selalu siap kapan saja untuk mendengar perkataan si pemilik mahkota merah. "Kapan kau akan menyerah?"

"Akashi-kun, aku akan membawakanmu sepotong roti, apa cukup?" Lagi-lagi ucapan itu memperdalam kerutan di kening Akashi. Ia menghela napas, mengetahui bahwa Tetsuya-_nya_ selalu akan mengalihkan pembicaraan jika ia sudah membawa-bawa topik yang dianggap tabu semacam ini.

"Tidak perlu menahan diri, Tetsuya," lagi-lagi serentenan kata dari pita suara Akashi terdengar lagi, tepat saat suara decit pintu lagi-lagi terdengar, untuk yang entah keberapa kali hari ini.

"Aku akan kembali, Akashi-kun."

"Kau tahu kalau hal ini akan sia-sia." Meskipun suara pintu yang sudah tertutup lagi-lagi terdengar, Akashi tetap saja mengeluarkan kata-kata itu, lagi. "Sia-sia saja kau melakukan semua ini dan menahannya, Tetsuya. Aku tahu."

Sementara itu di luar Kuroko hanya terdiam, tidak membalas lagi perkataan absolut yang menggema di ruangan bercat dinding putih. Ia benci akan hal ini, bukan karena ia benci akan Akashi yang terus-menerus mengatakan hal itu sementara ia berusaha untuk tetap bertahan.

Ia benci pada dirinya sendiri, ia benci karena ia tidak bisa menyangkal apa yang diucapkan Akashi. Seperti biasanya semua ucapan absolut itu benar.

Dulu dan sekarang, satu hal yang tak berubah dari mantan kapten Rakuzan yang kehilangan jabatannya karena cedera yang dideritanya, membuatnya tidak memungkinkan untuk kembali ke lapangan dengan seragam Rakuzan nomor empat yang begitu dibanggakan. Satu hal yang Kuroko simpan sendiri.

Ucapan absolut Akashi, dari dulu hingga pemuda itu kehilangan penglihatan dan kaki kanannya tetap saja sama. Mampu mengerahkan seluruh tenaga Kuroko untuk berpusat pada satu titik, namun juga mampu untuk mengambilnya semua dalam satu waktu sekaligus.

Semua ucapan yang dilontarkan benar, dan saat Kuroko tak dapat membalasnya sama sekali bahwa ia masih ingin berada di samping Akashi dan menerima semua lontaran pedas yang diberikan, ia tidak punya jawaban yang cukup layak untuk dikeluarkannya.

Bersamaan dengan air mata yang mengalir di pipi pucatnya, Kuroko berusaha sebisa mungkin untuk tidak lebih banyak lagi mengeluarkan air mata, saat itu pulalah hatinya menjerit perih.

_Alasan aku masih bertahan, adalah karena aku mencintai Akashi-kun dan hanya Akashi-kun seorang._

.

Suara decit pintu dan lantai marmer dingin kembali memasuki indera pendengaran Akashi, dan otaknya langsung mengirim sinyal bahwa pelaku atas semua suara tersebut adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, mengingat jarak waktu saat pemuda itu keluar dan kembali lagi hanya terlampau beberapa menit.

"Mereka tidak memiliki roti," Kuroko langsung menginformasikan apa yang didapatnya beebrapa menit lalu saat ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke dapur rumah sakit dibanding ke kafetaria yang ada, berdasarkan apa yang didengarnya oleh seorang perawat berseragam putih. "Jadi mereka hanya memberiku semangkuk bubur, kuharap Akashi-kun tidak apa-apa dengan hal ini."

"Kau masih saja tidak mendengarkan apa kataku," Akashi mendengus lagi, meremehkan seolah-olah apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan Kuroko untuknya selama ini tidak berarti apa-apa baginya. Kuroko tidak menjawab, dan bibir yang terkatup rapat itulah yang menjadi sumber keheningan yang melanda begitu tiba-tiba.

Kaki-kakinya yang ramping membawa tubuhnya yang berukuran kurang lebih 168 sentimeter ke arah ranjang Akashi, dominasi warna putih bersih berada di hadapan matanya, seperti saat pertama ia lari ke rumah sakit ini begitu mendengar berita akan kecelakaan yang didera pemuda berambut merah itu.

Suara keramik yang beradu dengan rotan terdengar, mangkuk penuh gumpalan makanan lunak berwarna keputihan bertemu dengan meja rotan yang dibuat sedemikian rupa. Kuroko memposisikan dirinya sendiri di atas sebuah kursi yang sebelumnya sudah ia tarik, berada di samping ranjang Akashi sekarang ini. Sementara itu, kedua iris biru yang penuh kekosongan tidak pernah meninggalkan tempatnya berpijak, sosok ahli waris keluarga Akashi yang terkenal, yang duduk tak berdaya di atas ranjang, yang menatap ke depan tanpa kilatan di matanya, yang baru saja kehilangan basket dari hidupnya.

Tangannya meraih mangkuk bubur yang semula ia tenteng, tangan yang bebas memainkan sendok logam kecil yang kini berada dalam genggamannya. Sedikit mengaduk makanan dalam mangkuk, mengharapkan Akashi mau membuka mulutnya untuk hal ini, Kuroko melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

Segumpal bubur berada dalam cekungan logam yang merupakan perangkat makan, Kuroko mengarahkan benda tersebut tepat di depan bibir Akashi setelah ia sendiri memastikan temperatur yang dikandung campuran nasi dan air tersebut. "Akashi-kun, tolong buka mulutnya." Saat ia berkata demikian, Akashi dapat merasakan kehangatan yang tiba-tiba saja mengenai ujung permukaan bibir keringnya.

Respon secukupnya tak diberikan, Kuroko sama sekali tidak mendapat respon. Masih dengan posisinya yang seperti tadi, pemuda itu menghela napas, terkadang ia merasa lelah meskipun hatinya terus mendorong untuk tetap tinggal dan bukannya pergi. Rasa kesalnya akan perbuatan Akashi selama ini bukanlah apa-apa dibanding ketulusannya pada pemuda itu.

"Akashi-kun belum mau makan?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu tak mendapat jawaban, bahkan wajah Akashi sama sekali tidak menampilkan ekspresi yang pantas. Seringai yang sempat ia tampilkan lenyap begitu saja, wajah datar ada tepat di depan kedua iris biru langit. Sedangkan kedua mata herokromatik itu—Kuroko merasa tak ada kehidupan di sana.

"Akashi-kun—"

"Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala untuk tetap menahannya?"

"Karena yang berada di hadapanku ini adalah Akashi-kun dan bukanlah orang lain."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak menunjukkan padaku, seberapa besar kesetiaanmu itu, Tetsuya?" Ucapan itu terdengar seperti sebuah tantangan, Akashi menyeringai kecil ketika ia tak lagi mendengarkan bunyi gerak-gerik yang berasal dari sebelahnya, atau sensasi rasa hangat yang ada di bibirnya.

Meskipun kejadian berikutnya membuatnya terkejut, sensasi rasa hangat yang berada di bibirnya itu berubah, bukan lagi berasal dari makanan lunak yang ia ketahui sebagai bubur, seperti apa yang Kuroko jelaskan padanya barusan. Melainkan sebuah benda lembut, hangat dan basah yang begitu ia kenal, yang sering ia kecap sebelum dirinya mendapat kecelakaan tak terduga ini.

Benda itu memaksanya untuk membuka mulutnya sendiri, Akashi tidak dapat mengetahui bagaimana gambaran yang sebenarnya di kamar ini, hanya saja ia mengetahui akan semua kejadian yang ada meski tanpa kedua matanya itu. Dan dengan tak berdaya kedua bibir itu menciptakan sebuah sela sempit, yang dapat dirasakannya rasa hambar dari bubur gandum menempatkan diri di atas lidahnya.

Meskipun tujuan awalnya adalah untuk memaksanya makan, memasukkan makanan tersebut ke dalam mulutnya, tetap saja benda yang masih menempel di bibirnya membawanya ke pusaran tak berbatas yang dapat membuatnya mabuk. Perasaan ini tak pernah hilang, dari dulu sampai sekarang.

"Hentikan." Kata itu terlontar, entah sepersekian detik setelah Akashi mendorong tubuh yang berada di hadapannya jauh, membuat Kuroko terhuyung beberapa detik ke depannya dan secara tidak langsung melepaskan ciuman mereka.

Bubur hambar itu terpaksa harus ditelannya, dan keningnya berkerut kesal karenanya. Hal yang benar-benar tak terduga, lagi-lagi Kuroko Tetsuya mengejutkannya dengan cara yang digunakannya sendiri, metode yang hanya dapat dipahami olehnya sendiri. Dengan menyuapkan bubur itu sendiri ke dalam mulutnya, Kuroko sukses membuat Akashi harus menelan makanan yang tidak disukainya.

"Akashi-kun memintaku untuk menunjukkan," Kuroko berhenti sebentar, lidahnya terlalu kelu untuk melontarkan beberapa kata lagi, "dan itulah yang kulakukan."

"Itu merupakan sarkasme tersendiri yang kuberikan," desisan pelan itu dapat terdengar, wajah Akashi terlihat murka di hadapan pemain Seirin yang merangkap sebagai kekasihnya. "Dan kau menganggapnya serius?"

"Kapan Akashi-kun tidak serius," Kuroko menetapkan pikirannya sekali lagi, dan Akashi mendapati hal itu sebagai sindiran. "Aku selalu menganggap apa pun yang Akashi-kun katakan dengan serius, dan kupikir Akashi-kun tahu akan hal itu."

"Tetsuya, jangan membantahku," ucapan yang dilontarkan bernada geram, Akashi tampaknya mencoba untuk mengatur emosinya yang sudah siap meledak kapan saja, berbeda dengan yang biasa ia rasakan dengan Kuroko. "Kau tahu kalau semua apa yang kaulakukan tidak akan menghasilkan apa-apa."

"Justru itu yang baru saja kulakukan," kalimat ini bernada tegas, Kuroko benar-benar berusaha meyakinkan Akashi akan metode pemikirannya sendiri. "Aku akan membuat Akashi-kun percaya akan apa yang kukatakan. Aku akan selalu bersama dengan Akashi-kun sampai—"

"CUKUP!" Bentakan itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menciptakan keheningan di antara keduanya, membuat Kuroko bungkam dan harus menelan paksa kata-kata yang sudah dengan berani ia sampaikan hingga di pangkal lidah. "Tidak segala hal di dunia ini dapat diselesaikan dengan kerja keras sendiri, terkadang kau mengerahkan segala hal yang kaupunya, yang kaumiliki, tapi tetap saja apa hasilnya? Tidak mendekati apa yang kauinginkan."

"Dan kuperingatkan sekali lagi, kau tidak selalu benar, kau tak dapat mencapai apa yang kaumau dan kaukehendak. Segala hal yang kau lakukan, Tetsuya," nada suaranya semakin dalam, bahkan ia tak memperhatikan perasaan Kuroko saat itu, kedua matanya tak lagi berfungsi untuk sekedar mengecek ekspresi yang dibuat pemuda biru muda tersebut. "Apa pun yang kaulakukan, kau tak akan pernah mengubah pendirianku."

"Karena dari awal setelah kecelakaan ini terjadi aku tahu, seluruh hidupku sudah berubah dan kautahu akan hal itu. Basket sudah tak lama lagi berada dalam duniaku, dan apa yang dapat kulakukan?" Akashi mendesis, sama sekali tidak berhenti dengan kata-katanya sendiri sementara ia hanya dapat mengeluarkan seluruh emosinya pada seorang Kuroko Tetsuya yang tak berdosa. "Tanpa basket, aku bukanlah aku."

"Tanpa basket, aku bukanlah Akashi Seijuurou yang kaukenal."

"Jadi kalau basket kembali pada kehidupan Akashi-kun, maka Akashi-kun akan kembali pada diri Akashi-kun yang dulu?" Kalimat itu menginterupsi kalimat-kalimat lain yang dilontarkan Akashi saat itu juga, menimbulkan kerut samar entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya pada kening pemuda bermarga Akashi itu. "Jadi kalau Akashi-kun mendapatkan kembali kaki dan penglihatan Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun akan kembali seperti dulu?"

"Meskipun mata itu bukanlah _emperor eye_ seperti yang dimiliki Akashi-kun?" Yang dimiliki Akashi-kun dulu.

"Kau pikir seluruh kemampuanku bermain basket berada pada mata itu?" Akashi mendengus, terdengar geli mendengar perkataan Kuroko, meskipun ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui alasan Kuroko bertanya demikian padanya.

"Aku mengerti," Kuroko bangkit dari tempat duduknya, menimbulkan suara dan Akashi dapat menebak hal yang sama, lagi, entah untuk yang keberapa kalinya. "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu, Akashi-kun."

Ya, ini akan jadi yang terakhir kau membuka pintu ruangan ini, Kuroko Tetsuya, Akashi mengetahui hal itu mengingat volume suaranya yang naik entah berapa oktaf barusan.

.

Suara pintu yang berdecit dengan lantai marmer kali ini terdengar lebih kasar, langkah yang mengikuti selanjutnya terdengar lebih berat dan cepat, terdengar buru-buru. Akashi dapat mengambil sebuah keputusan, bukan Kuroko yang baru saja memasuki ruangan rawat inapnya.

"Akashi-san, kami sudah menemukan donor mata yang cocok untuk Anda!" Kening Akashi berkerut, donor mata yang begitu tiba-tiba.

"Dari sia—"

"Sebaiknya kita melakukan operasi cangkok mata ini dengan segera, Akashi-san dapat bertanya lebih lanjut nantinya."

Akashi masih dalam keadaan diam, sampai seseorang membantunya turun dari ranjangnya dengan menyibakkan selimut yang menutupi separuh tubuhnya terlebih dahulu. Pikiran-pikiran mulai menghantuinya, apa Kuroko benar-benar serius menuruti apa yang dikatakan oleh sang kapten, untuk tidak menemuinya lagi?

.

Cangkok mata yang dijalankan membutuhkan kurang lebih dua jam, hingga akhirnya Akashi kembali pada ruangannya dengan perban putih menutupi kedua matanya, mata barunya.

Hingga pada saat lilitan perban itu meninggalkan kepalanya, ia mengerjapkan kedua matanya pelan, tampaknya mencoba untuk menyesuaikan diri dengan cahaya yang masuk.

Akhirnya. Setelah sekian lama.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku sejak saat itu," dengan kedua mata barunya, Akashi memberikan pandangan menusuk pada dokter dengan pakaian serba putih yang tampak berseri-seri melihat kesuksesannya tersendiri.

"Ah, soal yang memberikan donor mata itu? Dia tidak ingin namanya diungkapkan, Akashi-san, tapi anehnya dia masih hidup saat mendonorkan matanya," kening Akashi berkerut mendengar perkataan yang disampaikan. Siapa yang mau memberikan matanya, terlebih saat mengetahui jiwa masih menempel di tubuhnya dan tentu saja ia akan membutuhkan penglihatan, hingga ajal menyergap. "Meskipun kami tak dapat menyelamatkan nyawanya, saat kedua mata itu tercabut darinya."

"Siapa?"

"Dia hanya memberikan surat ini," Akashi menerima lembaran kertas yang dilipat menjadi dua, dan firasat buruk mulai menyergapnya. Dengan cepat ia menatap lurus-lurus dokter yang belum beranjak dari posisinya.

"Apa warna mataku yang baru?"

"Biru muda."

.

Doumo_, Akashi-kun. _

_Maafkan aku karena telah memberikan surat ini dan tidak menyampaikannya langsung padamu. Karena aku tahu Akashi-kun pasti melarangku akan perbuatan yang telah kulakukan, atau tidak? _

_Akashi-kun tidak tahu betapa tersiksanya aku melihat Akashi-kun selama ini, semenjak kecelakaan itu menimpa Akashi-kun. Dan maafkan aku karena aku tidak bisa menemani Akashi-kun hingga ajal menjemput. Aku melakukan semua ini demi kebaikan Akashi-kun. Aku tidak marah akan semua kata-kata Akashi-kun, aku marah karena aku tak bisa menyangkal semua perkataan Akashi-kun yang selalu benar dan menetapkan opiniku sendiri._

_Kalau Akashi-kun membaca surat ini, berarti mata itu sudah tertanam, 'kan. Maafkan aku karena aku tidak mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Akashi-kun. Soal kaki Akashi-kun, Akashi-kun bisa menggunakan kakiku sebagai gantinya. Aku berharap semua operasinya berjalan dengan lancar. _

_Seandainya aku boleh menyesali satu hal karena telah meninggalkan dunia ini dengan begitu bodohnya, aku menyesal karena aku tak dapat melihat Akashi-kun bermain basket lagi atau menemani Akashi-kun sampai akhirnya. Tapi percayalah, aku akan selalu mengawasi Akashi-kun. _

_Akashi-kun tahu kalau aku jarang sekali menampakkan ekspresi pada mata itu, oleh karena itu aku ingin Akashi-kun menggunakannya tidak seperti apa yang kulakukan. Aku berharap Akashi-kun menggunakan mata itu untuk menampakkan berbagai macam ekspresi, dengan anggota tubuhku dalam Akashi-kun, aku akan merasakan apa yang Akashi-kun rasakan. Dan melihat apa yang Akashi-kun lihat tentang dunia. _

_Aku akan menjadi bagian dalam Akashi-kun, menjadi kaki dan penglihatanmu; aku akan selalu bersama dengan Akashi-kun. _

_Aku mencintaimu. _

_-Kuroko Tetsuya._

.

.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**

Yoo o/ ini late request fic dari **imageofrain** www. Semoga feel-nya nyampe karena pas ngetik saya lagi ga galau.

Dan saya buta soal cangkok mata, donor mata, dsb. Maafkan manusia ini.

**[08.05.14]**


End file.
